badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon - Blood Edition
Me and my 3 friends were over for a sleepover for the night. We watched a movie, played some videogames, and ate snacks. However, one of my friends said that he found a bootlegged version of a Pokémon game called "Pokémon - Blood Edition". We decided to play it. When we booted it up, it crashed several times. Eventually, by the 6th try, we were finally able to get it to work. When the game started up, the normal intro appeared. It then showed the main menu which was designed in a very simplistic manner. At the top, it said "Pokémon - Blood Edition" written in black text. At the bottom of the screen, it said "Press A to begin." The background was white. We clicked "A" only for the screen to go black. We thought that it crashed, but after several seconds, text appeared across the screen. It said "The residents in the Pokémon universe were just playing a simple competitive game. However, it was sick what they were doing. They were taking living creature out of the wild only to force them to fight other Pokémon all while they'd pass out every now and then." This string of text stayed on the screen for a long time. We were very confused. The text disappeared and another text box replaced it. This one said "The Pokémon were sick of being abused this way. They all fought back in the year 2023. They brutally murdered all humans in sight. Very few humans are still alive to this day. The survivors hide in bunkers or underground. Occasionally, they have to leave their bunkers to gather supplies. They have to be careful of how they do it though. A Pokémon could kill them at any moment." This text box stayed on the screen for another minute. One of us wanted to shut the game off, but I was curious of what would happen next. One last text box appeared on the game screen. It said "June 8th, 2024: 438 days after the apocalypse." The game then showed the character wake up in his house. The graphics were similar to other games in the franchise. However, this game had a first person perspective to it. The character got up from his bed, and I was able to move around. The house I was in had one story and one room. Sort of like most houses you come across in the Pokémon games. The door and windows had heavy, metal sheets bolted to them. I looked around for a bit, but I didn't know how to advance. Eventually, I noticed that there was a small crack in one of the holes. When I got up close to it, a text box said "Press A to look through." I pressed "A" and my character looked through the hole. I was shocked by what I could see. The sky was a blood red, and there were several dead bodies in sight. I could see a couple Pokémon walking around. They were covered in human blood. One of them was eating one of the dead bodies. The character then looked back through. The 4 of us were very shocked. We decided to keep playing. As we looked around the house, we saw a refrigerator. I opened it, but there was no food left inside it. A message came across the screen which said "Get more food in the deep freezer down in the cellar. I turned around, and noticed a trapdoor on the floor. When I opened it, there was a ladder which led to the basement. I walked down it. The cellar was really small. Besides the deep freezer, there wasn't anything else down there. I walked up to the deep freezer and opened it only to be shocked. There were several dead bodies inside it. The 4 of us were very shocked. One of us wanted to get us to stop playing, but we decided to keep playing. Suddenly, the main character pulled out a pocketknife and cut meat off of one of the dead bodies. As the character did so, I noticed that several of them had flesh cut off of them. There was also some frozen blood at the bottom of the deep freezer. After he cut it off, he walked upstairs, and sat down at the table. The character cut a piece of meat off of the chunk he brought upstairs and ate it. A message appeared on the screen which read "Put the rest of the meat in the refrigerator." I did so. The character then sat down in a recliner and pulled out a scrapbook. When he opened it, it showed news reports reporting on how the Pokémon started to become violent when the apocalypse first started to happen. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang on the door in the game, The protagonist dropped the scrapbook and looked up. Several Pokémon discovered him, and they were trying to make it inside his house. They started to break through the metal. Suddenly, the protagonist locked himself down in the cellar. The Pokémon burst through his front door, and I could hear them running around his house. Suddenly, the protagonist cut his wrists open and bled out. After he died, the game showed the Pokémon bust down the cellar door, and rip him apart. It was gruesome to watch. The game showed his blood and internal organs all in graphic detail. The game then cut to stock footage of snuff films. It showed real footage of people dying. All of a sudden, one of us grabbed the game and threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. The rest of us were mad at him, but suddenly, a loud siren started to come through our speaker. We all looked outside into the deep space only to see an asteroid headed for our rocket ship. We looked at Earth, and saw it in its apocalyptic state. Several years ago, animals became murderously violent and 1,372 people including me and the other 3 people I was having a sleepover with were trying to find another planet to live on. Suddenly, the asteroid hit the rocket ship, and it made a large explosion. We could see numerous people and supplies getting sucked out. Eventually, our room lost all of its Oxygen and all 1,372 people, including the 4 of us, died. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta